Company Forever
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Sequel to Desperate for Company. Hermione's doing a bit a reflecting...at a wedding?


Company forever…

**Ok, so here's the requested Sequel!Hope you like it and PLEASE read the note at the end. Cheers! And please tellme what you think!**

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror in Ginny's room. She was amazed by how different she looked. It was astounding what a few hours with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley could do to her appearance. Her hair had been twisted in to an up do with a few strands framing her face. It somewhat reminded her of what her hair was like the day her soon to be husband and her went on their first date.

She still remembered it mainly because it was so hard to forget. He had asked her out at a party held at the Weasleys. But it was the day after the party that she realized that while he may have asked her out no plans had been made. She thought that maybe he would owl her at work or something. So she went to work as per normal. She'd never admit this to anyone but every hour on the dot at 10 am and then 2 pm she'd look hopefully out the window wondering if any of the specks she saw were owls or was her window just plain dirty. However a week passed with no owl or any form of communication from Fred and Hermione was starting to think that maybe he'd forgotten or that he'd chickened out. 

_Great she thought, as another pile of folders appeared on her desk. Just what __she needed to top of her already excellent day. No plans no date just her and a pile of reports. When she'd joined the Ministry as the assistant to Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot she knew it was going to be hard work. But she was already in a bad mood on this particular and the reports just weren't helping any._

_She sat back in her chair and sighed. She wasn't going to lie; she'd been excited at the prospect of going out with Fred. After a kiss like that who wouldn't be? So obviously after week of not hearing from him she couldn't help but be disappointed. Then again she was merely Ron's best friend to him and he probably saw her like a sister._

_She mentally slapped herself. Self pitying thoughts like that weren't gonna help reduce her workload. She sighed again and pulled her hair into a messy bun and got to work, impatiently blowing away a few strands of hair that surrounded her face. She opened the first file and had gotten through the first paragraph when she felt the presence of someone at her office door. She looked up and gasped._

_Standing in her doorway was Fred Weasley armed with a bouquet of purple lilies. He grinned at her and placed the flowers on her desk and walked around it and stood in front of her. He reached for her hands and pulled her up from the chair. She was still in a somewhat shocked state so it was a pretty easy task.__ He leaned down and gave a chaste kiss on the lips and asked, "So you ready for our date?"_

_That was enough to snap Hermione out of her daze like state. "What!" _

_Fred looked at her in confusion, "Our date. Remember I asked you out last Saturday at Ron and Luna's party? In the garden?"_

_Hermione frowned, "Yes I remember that. But I don't remember being asked to go out today!"_

_The confusion immediately disappeared from Fred's expression, "Oh that! The best kind of dates are spontaneous and filled with surprises." He said grinning at her, "Or so mum says."_

_Hermione glared at him, she was still upset that he made her wait at the edge of her seat for whole week! A very un-Hermione thing to do. "Well, what makes you think I'm free? As you can see I have a whole pile of work to do. For all you know I could have already made plans to meet with someone else later on tonight!" she snapped._

_Fred's face fell and she instantly felt bad about snapping at him."I'm sorry. I just thought we could go for dinner and just have fun. But if you have work or other plans you can go about them. I'm sorry for just springing this on you." He said and turned to leave._

"_Fred wait!"She called out. He turned a hopeful smile on his face, "I do have plans," she said and hastened to add "with you" when she saw his disappointed face again._

_He smiled at her, "Great just grab your jacket and I'll apparate you there."_

"_Wait what about my hair?" she asked pointing to the mess that was atop her head. _

_He scrutinized it for minute then said, "It looks perfectly fine to me. Now stop being so girly and hurry it up!"_

He had taken her to a restaurant in the heart of London and she'd had a wonderful time with him. For the second time, she saw him as just Fred Weasley not one half of the Weasley twins. After dinner he walked her to her apartment. He'd been there before of course but she knew this time if she invited him in it would be for more than just coffee. Unsure, she let him walk her to the front door and kiss her goodnight. As he started to walk back she called out to him and asked him he wanted to stay for a drink. And he had accepted. 

And since that night their relationship escalated. They had kept it from everyone, bar George and Harry, but after a year together Fred asked her move in with her and she'd agreed and the same day they both decided to tell their families about their relationship. As expected both families were a bit miffed that they were together for a year without telling them but them accepted them and soon followed the I'm so happy for you-s. 

And despite the fact that people were surprised that one half of Hogwart's biggest pranksters since the Marauders, and Hogwart's ex head girl were together, Fred and Hermione were happy. In the day they both went to their respective works but once they were off their evenings and nights were reserved for the two of them and only them. Fred would take her out to dinner, dancing, clubbing and sometimes they stayed home and he'd cook her a delicious meal. 

It was during once such occasions that her life took a sudden detour. It was a good detour but it was still unexpected.

_It was yet another Friday and once again Hermione's desk was covered with files and papers and there were those irritating memos zooming around her head. Pissed, she reached for the nearest thing, Hogwarts a History, and threw it at the memos. Unfortunately, as usual her aim was off and the book sailed towards the door and nearly hit Fred in the face. Thankfully he ducked and avoided it._

_He held his hands up in surrender, "What ever it was I didn't do it!"_

_Hermione glared at him, "I'm not in a joking mood Fred! As you can see I'm being drowned in paperwork and these stupid memos WON'T STOP POKING ME!" She yelled. She sighed, "I don't think I can go out today Fred."_

_A worried look crossed Fred's features, "Fine, do mind if I go in and talk to Kingsley?"_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was up to. "Fine, but if you say anything about me complaining about the workload you are a dead man sleeping on the hard wooden bench in the park opposite our apartment. Got it?"_

_Fred saluted her and headed for Kingsley's office. She sighed, hoping Fred wouldn't get her into trouble with her boss. While waiting for him to come out she read the memos just to get them to stop buzzing around her head._

_About 15 minutes later both Fred and Kingsley exited the office and headed towards her._

"_Hermione," Kingsley started in his deep voice, "I'm leaving the office early today and I suggest that you do the same. I dare say that Mr. Weasley here has some plans for you?"_

_Hermione nodded and bid him goodbye as he apparated out. Then she rounded on Fred, "What the hell did you say to him? He __**never**__ leaves the office early."_

"_I didn't say anything to him! He was already packing up when I went in!" Fred said, "Now I suggest you do as your boss asked and come with me. I made plans."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at him but complied all the same. She grabbed her bag and her coat and went over to Fred. He took her hand in his and apparated them. _

_Hermione looked around, they were in The Burrow's garden. She looked at Fred, "Why's you bring me here?"_

_He took her hand and walked them over to wall on which they had their first kiss. This time instead of lifting her so that she could sit atop the wall he brought her behind it. Without saying anything he kissed her. Though still very confused she kissed him back. Eventually he pulled back and looked at her, "I love you. You know that right?"_

_She frowned slightly but said, "Yes and I love you to. Fred ,is something wrong?"_

"_Wrong?" he echoed._

"_Yeah, you're acting weirdly and well I'm starting to worry." She replied._

"_No, nothing's wrong," he answered turning away from her. She then heard him murmur, "If I get the right answer everything will be perfect." _

_Hermione was now extremely confused, "Fred what's going on?"_

_When he turned back to face her she saw something in his hand. A small velvet box. "Oh my!"she breathed._

_She gasped again as Fred got on one knee and opened the box. Nestled in deep blue velvet was an Edwardian style diamond engagement ring with naturalistic diamond shoulders. It was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she'd ever seen!_

_Fred took her left hand and slipped on the ring. It fit her perfectly._

"_Hermione, ever since you entered my life here on this very brick wall 2 and a half years ago my life has under gone drastic improvements. All for the better of course. And I can't seem to get enough of you. You are my light in the dark, my eyes when I'm blind and my savoir when I'm down. I don't even want to think about life without you now .It's just an unacceptable concept." He paused and took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "This is how I feel, you caught me off guard and you are my heroine. Your love is my sweetest sin. So Hermione Jane Granger will you grant this prankster the honor of marrying me?"_

_Hermione gazed into Fred's love filled eyes, "Oh Fred…Yes, yes I will marry you!" she exclaimed and pulled him up and threw her arms around him and kissed him._

She looked lovingly at ring on her finger; it had not once left her finger since he gave it to her six months ago. She looked up at her reflection again. Everything was perfect, her hair was in a perfect up do, her nails were painted an elegant shade of peach to match the flowers and she was donned in a simple ivory colored dress that had a fitted bodice and flared to the ground. And in the middle was a coffee colored waistband that was drawn into a large crystal clasp. It really was a perfect dress. Perfect for her wedding.

In a few minutes she was about to become Mrs. Fred Weasley and she couldn't wait. She loved Fred with all her heart and soul. And like he had told her life without him was an unthinkable concept. She told him things no else knew, she let him in where no one else went and all of the things she'd been looking for was with him. 

On Mrs. Weasley's signal she moved to the entrance of the hall in which the ceremony was taking place in. She took her dad's hand and waited for the music to begin. 

As she walked down the aisle she had eyes for nothing but her future husband who was grinning like a mad man. But no one could mistake the look in his eyes for anything but love. Hermione felt her eyes water as she kissed her father and Fred took her arm.

As they stood in front of the Minister and recited their vows to each other Hermione once again got lost in the deep blue pools that were Fred's eyes. They reflected what was in hers as well. Love,pride, happiness and bliss. 

"I do," she said.

The Minister looked at Fred, "You may now kiss the bride."

Fred's smirked, "That's why I'm here" he said before he swept her into his arms, dipped her backwards and kissed her.

Who would have thought that the person she desperately turned to for company when she was lonely at a party would be the one man to not only rock her world but be the one. The one who loved her, the one who could live with her little perfectionist ways, the one whom she loved back with every fiber of her being.

Yes, she was happy that Fred Wesley was the one who'd keep her company forever…

The End

**Ok, here is, as so my faithful reviewers requested, a sequel to Desperate for Company? Did you like it? You know the drill, READ AND REVIEW please!**

**Oh and if any of the lines from Fred's proposal seems familiar to you that's 'cos a couple of them are from the songs Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls and We got a little world of out own by Westlife. Those tracks were playing when I was typing out that part.**

**So credits to those song writers! **

**Oh and if you want pictures of Hermione's engagement ring and her wedding dress go to my profile...**


End file.
